Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to arterial prosthesis. More particularly, this invention relates to vascular stents, and even more particularly to helical stents.
State of the Art
Transluminal prostheses are widely used in the medical arts for implantation in blood vessels, biliary ducts, or other similar organs of the living body. These prostheses are commonly known as stents and are used to maintain, open, or dilate tubular structures.
Stents are either balloon expandable or self-expanding. Balloon expandable stents are typically made from a solid tube of stainless steel. Thereafter, a series of cuts are made in the wall of the stent. The stent has a first smaller diameter configuration which permits the stent to be delivered through the human vasculature by being crimped onto a balloon catheter. The stent also has a second, expanded diameter configuration, upon the application, by the balloon catheter, from the interior of the tubular shaped member of a radially, outwardly directed force.
Self-expanding stents act like springs and recover to their expanded or implanted configuration after being compressed. As such, the stent is inserted into a blood vessel in a compressed state and then released at a site to deploy into an expanded state. One type of self-expanding stent is composed of a plurality of individually resilient and elastic thread elements defining a radially self-expanding helix. This type of stent is known in the art as a “braided stent”. Placement of such stents in a body vessel can be achieved by a device which comprises an outer catheter for holding the stent at its distal end, and an inner piston which pushes the stent forward once it is in position. However, braided stents have many disadvantages. They typically do not have the necessary radial strength to effectively hold open a diseased vessel. In addition, the plurality of wires or fibers used to make such stents could become dangerous if separated from the body of the stent, where it could pierce through the vessel.
Therefore, recently, self-expanding stents cut from a tube of superelastic metal alloy have been manufactured. These stents are crush recoverable and have relatively high radial strength. U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,897 to Corso, U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,597 to Kveen, and WIPO Patent Application WO 01/89421-A2 (with inventors Cottone and Becker, and referred to herein as “Cottone”) each teach superelastic cut-tubular stents having a helically wound configuration of repeating undulations. Bridge structures connect adjacent circumferential windings by extending between loop portions of undulations on adjacent windings. However, the bridge structures and arrangements do not maximize the torsional flexibility of the stents. In particular, Cottone describes a stent having a helical pattern of bridges (connections) connecting windings of the helix which is reverse in handedness from the undulations of the windings which form the central portion of the stent. The design described provides the stent with asymmetric characteristics that cause the stent to resist torsional deformations differently in one direction versus the other. In addition, each “helix of connections” forms a string of connections in which the connections are interrupted by only one and one-half undulations. As such, that string is resistant to stretching and compression. Accordingly, when a stent so designed is twisted torsionally, that string of connections causes constriction of the stent when twisted in the “tightening” direction (i.e., in the direction of the windings) and expansion of the stent when twisted in the opposite “loosening” direction. This differential torsional reaction results in the undulations of the stent being forced out of the cylindrical plane of the surface of the stent, such that the stent appears to buckle when twisted in the “loosening” direction.
In fact, even if the stent were constructed opposite to Cottone's preferred embodiment (that is, with a helix of bridges having the same handedness as the helix of undulations), the same effect results. Stents built with constructions containing a string of bridges separated by only a small number of undulations behave poorly when twisted. That is, they react differently if the stent is twisted one way versus the other, and the surface of the stent tends to buckle when twisted only slightly in the “loosening” direction.
Moreover, due to the helical windings of the stents, the stents described by Corso and Kveen terminate unevenly at the end of the helical windings. As such, the terminus of the final winding fails to provide a uniform radial expansion force 360° therearound. Cottone addresses this problem by providing a stent constructed with a helically wound portion of undulations in the central portion of the stent, a cylindrical portion of undulations at each end of the stent, and a transition zone of undulations joining each cylindrical portion to the central helically wound portion. The undulations of the transition zone include struts which progressively change in length.
Because the transition zone must mate directly to the cylindrical portion on one side and to a helically wound portion on the other side, the transition zone must create a free end from which the helical portion extends, must contain a bifurcation, and must depart from a uniform strut length for the struts around the circumference of the transition zone so that the transition from the helically wound portion to the cylindrical portion can occur.
However, if there are longer struts in a portion of the transition zone, that portion tends to expand more than the portion with shorter struts because the bending moments created by longer struts are greater than those created by shorter struts. Also, for the same opening angle between two such struts when the stent is in an expanded state, the opening distance between such struts is greater if the struts are longer. These two factors combine their effects in the portion of the transition zone with longer struts so that the apparent opening distances are much larger than in the portion where the struts are shorter. As such, the simple transition zone described by Cottone is not amenable to uniform expansion and compression, which is a requirement of an efficient self-expanding stent.
Moreover, except in the case of the Cottone helical stent which is provided with a transition zone, and except where there are different strut lengths in the undulations at the ends of a stent, stents generally contain struts of one length throughout their design. Accordingly, in order to achieve uniform opening of the stent, all the struts have substantially the same width as well as length.